


Never let you go

by Harry1981



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: The rain was pouring down, the sky grey and thundering. Tony was absolutely drenched. He would give anything for the comforts of the car standing only a few steps away. But he needed to do this before he left New York."Tony?"There he was, sickly and small, his golden hair sticking on his head. On his cheeks, the tears were mixed with rainwater. Had Tony not known him the way he did, he wouldn't have realized."Steve?""Ana called. Tell me it's a lie please."But Tony couldn't. It wasn't a lie.Omega Tony Stark was leaving soon and he was going to leave behind Alpha Steve Rogers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I am super excited about! I am finally writing stony fanfiction. As usual, I don't have this written and I am in college now so I don't know how I am gonna update this! But here's hoping to the best!!!!

The rain was pouring down, the sky grey and thundering. Tony was absolutely drenched. He would give anything for the comforts of the car standing only a few steps away. But he needed to do this before he left New York.

"Tony?"

There he was, sickly and small, his golden hair sticking on his head. On his cheeks, tears were mixed with rainwater. Had Tony not known him the way he did, he wouldn't have realized.

"Steve?" 

"Ana called," Tony missed a heartbeat as Steve came closer to him. He understood why he was crying, finally. He knew. He already knew. "Tell me it's a lie, please."

But Tony couldn't. It wasn't a lie.

Omega Tony Stark was leaving soon and he was going to leave behind Alpha Steve Rogers.

Tony got up from the ground, brushing away the dirt. He knew it was fruitless- the rain was daunting and he doubted anything got cleaned. But he needed to do something, he couldn't just look Steve in the eye and say goodbye.

"Tony?"

His heart broke as Steve almost whimpered. He was crying his name like a prayer, like his life depended on it. 

Tony looked away, sniffling. "I got into the academy. I have to go."

"But what about MIT?" Steve asked, shouting over the thundering rain. He was shivering. This was a bad idea- Steve could get sick. 

"It was a foolish dream," Tony murmured, walking to Steve, "MIT is for alphas and betas, not for omegas like me. I need to do the etiquette and all that drama you know..."

He stopped when they were mere inches apart. He could feel the heavy breaths of his lover, the hiccups muffled by the sobs. The New York harbor was absolutely barren, something Tony was very glad for. He couldn't do this if the usual hooligans were playing around or the workers were going on with their work.

A calloused hand touched his face and Tony couldn't help but lean into the touch. Steve was barely taller than him, but he had a way to make Tony feel smaller, comforted and happy. Tony never submitted to anyone- not to his principal, not to Uncle Obie and definitely not to his father. The one Alpha Tony was willing to give in to was Steve and now he was being snatched away from that.

"Don't do this," Steve whispered, cradling Tony's head. "Ma is gone, Bucky is gone, Natasha and Clint have disappeared and Bruce is missing. Don't leave me alone."

There was silence as Tony refused to look up. He couldn't face Steve, not explain to him why he was doing what he was doing. Steve, the stubborn idiot from Brooklyn would never understand the problems of an aristocrat from Manhattan.

Steve forced his face up and Tony had to look at him. He couldn't look away from these big blue eyes, full of wonder and hope now dimmed due to him. He never wanted to be the reason for his beloved's sadness. but there he was.

"I love you."

Tony shut his eyes, shaking and sobbing in Steve's arms. All year they had danced around each other, refusing to say those words. Now, when he had to leave, Steve had the audacity to say them.

"Don't," Tony begged, "Don't do this to me. Not now. Don't make it harder for me to leave."

Steve brought their foreheads together, shaking his head. "Don't leave Tony. Please."

"I have to," he whispered, barely audible over the winds in the background. "I have to Steve. I cannot stay."

Tony lifted his hands to pull Steve away, but the blond refused to budge. He pulled Tony closer, till their lips were touching.

He still tasted like apples, but the tears just brought a tinge of saltiness, like a reminder of how the memories were soon going to turn sour.

It took all of Tony's strength to pull away. He did not look at Steve again as he walked towards the car. He did not look back as Steve cried behind him. He did not look back as he began to miss Steve the moment he stopped breathing in his calming scent. He did not stop until he was sitting in the backseat of his car.

"Is everything okay, Master Tony?"

Tony appreciated Jarvis' concern, but he couldn't speak.

"Yes, Jarvis."

Jarvis knew better than to speak more. "Where to then, sir?"

"The mansion," Tony replied because he was leaving his home behind on the docks, crying his heart out.

As the car sped away, Steve dropped on his knees, bawling like he had never before. On the edge of the harbor, the wood tarnished with soot was cleaned, the small etching of "Steve & Tony" inside a heart becoming clearer. 

It would be a long time before someone would find the etching. 

It would be a long time before the lovers would even see each other. 


	2. The world has moved on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was supposed to write this chapter ages ago but the past few months have been...horrid. Absolutely horrid. I mean, I joined college and I love college, but I had a horrid time in my personal life and I just did not want to do anything. But I am trying to get back to what I loved, and hopefully, me will get better.

_18 years later_

The sun was peeping through the dark windows, and Peter Parker was in absolutely no mood to wake up. All right, the sun might have come up and it was time when normal people liked to wake up. But he had seen the sunrise and he was in no way shape or form getting up until he was physically forced out of bed.

He certainly had forgotten how evil siblings could be.

“INCOMING!!!!!!!”

Before the young Omega could even blink his eyes, his older brother had jumped on him. He barely managed to let out a yelp as Harley Parker tackled him through the sheets, wrestling and cuddling Peter like a bloody doll.

“Harley!” Peter tried to break free of Harley’s embrace, but the Alpha was clearly in a mood. Clearly.

“I missed you brother!” Harley pressed a kiss on Peter’s cheek as Peter yelped, “Your stupid hair, your morning crankiness! Get up, get up, GET UPPPPPPP!”

Just like he had come, the older Alpha was gone, leaving disheveled Omega. The only thought that crossed through the young boy’s mind was, ‘_What the fuck_!’

* * *

Tony Parker knew something was up as soon as Harley came back after dropping his bags in his room. The innocent smile did not suit the older boy in the least. The way he angelically sat down and began eating his breakfast further fuelled Tony’s suspicions.

However, it was Peter who confirmed his suspicions. He came in looking like someone had left a rooster free in his room, his hair sticking up in all directions and his eyes glaring at the back of Harley’s head, probably trying to drill a hole in his head.

“So you are back from boarding school,” Peter said dryly, “It was not a nightmare.”

“Peter!” Tony tried to scold the young boy, but Harley merely grinned before taking out a squirt gun, where the heck had he kept that?) And shooting at Peter. “Morning, brother dear. We have got toast and sausages. Interested?”

In a matter of seconds, Peter was pulling Harley out of his chair and jumping on him, trying to choke him by the looks of it. Tony immediately left his breakfast and rushed to the two boys, prying them apart lest either killed the other.

Harley was barely able to breathe by the time Peter got off him. Martha, their butler, was holding Peter back. Harley was laughing and coughing as Tony helped him sit and gave him a glass of water. Once he was satisfied that Harley was breathing normally, Tony turned to Peter.

The young Omega would usually lower his head and not look at his father when confronted. However, sleep and coffee deprivation gave him courage.

“Well?” Tony demanded.

Peter looked at him with uninterested eyes, “He jumped on my bed, shouted in my ear and ran away before I could get up.”

It was Harley who was on the receiving end of Tony’s glare the next second.

“I am not sorry.”

Letting out a sigh, Tony massaged his temples before looking up straight and saying, “Grounded, both of you. For a week.”

Neither of the boys spoke up and Tony was glad for that. Grabbing his plate from the dinner table, Tony walked out of the dining room.

Seriously, he loved his pups okay? Harley, even though mischievous, was smart and sly. He was an Alpha and knew how to get his work done. And he loved Peter. Tony remembered when Peter was born the then three-year-old would continuously stay in his younger brother’s nursery, ready to fight whatever and whoever came his way. Peter, in turn, also loved his older brother. He was always taking the blame for Harley’s mishaps and whatnot. The young Omega was brilliant, intelligent like Tony himself and was ready to prove his worth to the world.

So yes, Tony loved his Pups. The pups loved each other. But everybody knew that Peter was more like him, which meant that any interaction in the sleep and coffee deprivation state is a mistake. And everybody also knew that Harley’s favorite pastime was irritating his brother. And those were the days when Tony really wished that his pups would just behave like normal teenagers.

But wasn’t normal teenagers a paradox in itself?

“JARVIS, lights on. It’s time for work.”

_“Yes, Sir.”_

The workshop lit up as Tony put down his coffee on the table. The breakfast plate was kept at a distance and forgotten within a minute. The designs for arc reactor design appeared in front of him and Tony continued to scratch his goatee, trying to figure out where his calculation had gone wrong.

Of course, it did not matter because it was not like his work was going out in the world. Stark Industries, which was once again being handled by his parents Howard Stark and godfather Obadiah Stane, would never work towards clean energy sources. They wanted weapons because weapons made money. The only reason his research was not being discarded was that there was a promise that the arc reactor could power many large scale weapons.

Tony would never let that happen.

As he took another sip of his coffee, Tony focused on the core. Was that the reason he was not perfecting design yet? While Richard had still been alive, his Alpha had promised that they would turn the company in favor of green energy. Richard was a visionary, just like Tony, and maybe that is why they managed to co-exist.

But Richard was dead, and Tony had little to no say in the company’s sale, which was ironic considering it was his name on the building.

Well, the world was built on hypocrisy.

* * *

“I don’t understand why I have to wear a suit!”

Tony huffed as he tightened Peter’s tie. The young man continued to pout as Tony worked on his tie. “I don’t even want to go to this charity gala thing!”

“Buckle up, Petey Pie!” Harley said with a chuckle, “You have to suffer through this. Only if you had not invented those web-shooters in Midtown, maybe you would not be going through this right now!”

“Harley, stop irritating your brother,” Tony said a monotone before getting the last knot done. “There, looking all good now. Peter, you have to go because you are old enough now. It has nothing to do with your invention, though that was marvelous. We are the Parkers, right? We are technically the ones who are organizing the Gala.”

“Technically it’s Grandpa and Grandma organizing the Gala,” Peter mumbled.

Ignoring the kid’s words, Tony looked at Harley with an approving smile and said, “Well, ready, are we? Let’s go then!”

* * *

The Gala, like any other event organized by the Starks, was a sad boring affair. Rich people mingled to talk about their achievements. Alphas and Betas enjoyed comparing their profits, while Omegas were left complaining about the Alphas.

Peter did not like these events, and honestly neither did Harley. The two brothers stuck together, smiling politely. Both of them knew that their father did not like the events either, but he still smiled and greeted everyone like it was his job.

There was a time when Tony would not be afraid to show his disinterest in the Galas. Harley remembered it when his Alpha Dad was still alive. Tony, while not impolite, would never handle any chitter-chatter that he did not like. However, ever since Richard’s death, Tony had become even more subdued, something which Harley never thought was possible.

Peter nudged Harley as the party carried on. “I am bored.”

“So am I,” Harley whispered. “Wanna go to Papa and plead to get out of here?”

The look in Peter’s eyes said everything. Harley clasped the younger boy’s hand and pulled him through the crowd to where Tony was surrounded by other Omegas. He looked constipated surrounded by men and women comparing their riches and complaining about how their Alpha did not buy them enough things.

“Papa?”

* * *

Tony had never been gladder to hear his son’s voice. He immediately gave them a smile and excused himself.

“Yes boys?” he said once they were at a distance.

“We are bored.”

Honestly, Tony could relate to that on a deeper level. If he had to hear one more time how Justin Hammer had failed to please his wife, he would go and give them a few tips on how to spice up their bedroom life himself. But of course, that would be too inappropriate.

“I know kiddos,” he said, giving them a tired smile, “But just a few more hours. Dad here wants me to meet someone.”

Harley groaned and Peter looked close to crying. A part of Tony told him to say, ‘Yeah, I know. Let’s just ditch this party.’ But the other part of him knew it would be too disastrous. So he just patted the boys’ head before turning to find his father.

* * *

Once Tony was out of sight, Peter turned to Harley with a pout. Harley looked at his brother once before grabbing his hand and moving towards the balcony that Grandma had said was usually free for children.

True, the two boys were not “children”, but no actual child ever went there. It was too cold and parents were not exactly on board with their kids running off somewhere. Not all parents were like their fathers.

The balcony was always empty, and on boring galas like these, Harley would just go in a corner and nod off till his parents would find him and get him home. That day, however, a man had already overtaken the safe space Harley loved. He glared at the man’s back, hoping he would just disappear. He decided to take Peter in a corner, but the man turned and Peter suddenly began to jump and squeal, “OHMYGODITSDOCTORBANNER!”

The man stumbled as Peter ran to him and tried to shake his hands. “DOCTORBANNERIAMSUCHAFANYOUAREAMAZINGOHMYGODICANTBELIEVEIAMMEETINGYOUHERE!”

Harley had never seen his brother like that. Well, that was a lie. He was this excited whenever he got a Star Wars Lego set. But Harley was sure the man in front of him was not a Star Wars actor.

“Um, hello!” the man, a beta, Harley noted, said with a shy smile. He continued to shake Peter’s hands. The young boy refused to let go. Harley gave the man a small smile and tried to pull Peter away. But the young boy just looked at him with a star-struck face and said, “Harley, It’s Doctor Banner!”

“Um, yes, that is my name…”

“Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled!” Peter squeaked and the man, Dr. Banner, looked shocked, “and the fact that you have seven Ph.D.’s is just amazing! I would love to understand your work and work with you sometime in the future!”

As Peter finally calmed down, he realized he had been holding Dr Banner’s hands for far too long. He immediately let go, ducking his head in embarrassment. But Dr Banner looked interested and amused.

“Thank you!” he said with a kind smile, “I am sorry, I did not get your name, young man.”

“Peter Parker, sir,” Peter mumbled.

“And how old are you Peter Parker?”

“13, sir.”

“And you have read my works?”

Peter looked up, nodding slowly. “Well, it is actually my father who read your papers but I found them interesting so I read them too.”

Dr Banner let out a laugh. “Amazing. And who might your father be?”

“Anthony Parker, sir.”

“Anthony Parker…” Frowning, Dr Banner looked at them, “Anthony? Tony? Tony Stark?”

Peter looked at Harley, confused. The older boys nodded, suspicious. “Yes, that’s his maiden name. You know him?”

“Tony?” He let out a loud laugh, “Well, yes! I should have guessed you are Tony’s kid. The fieriness, the excitement, and the babble.”

Peter once again dropped his head in embarrassment. “And well, the big brown eyes and the hair are kind of a giveaway. Is he here, Tony?”

Peter nodded. Bruce let out a chuckle, looking at the boys expectedly. “Can you lead me to him?”

* * *

Honestly, Tony was not sure why he was surprised that his father wanted him to meet Obie’s son, Arko. Obie had been pushing for a contractual marriage between the two men for ages. According to him, that way, the business would remain in the family.

“So, what do you like to do in your free time, Tony?”

_‘Oh, just construct new and improvised weapons and think of different sources of clean energy.’_

Giving a fake smile, tony said, “You know, help around the housework, look after my children, the usual work an Omega does.”

“Right,” Arko said, taking a sip from his wine. “You have two kids, isn’t that so? An Alpha and an Omega? Do they still stay with you?”

Tony could see the underlying question in Arko’s words. _Are your children still not off to boarding school, like other normal rich kids?_

“Harley is in boarding school,” Tony managed to answer, “While Peter is attending the local high school in Queens.”

“Local? Why would you do that?”

_‘Because I want my omega son to have real education unlike the crap they teach omegas in private factories called schools.’_

But Tony could not say that and he really wanted an out from this conversation. He was in no way or form interested in marrying Arko.

“Papa!”

Yes, his sons were a godsend.

Tony happily turned to face his sons. However, his smile turned into a shock as he saw another man approach him with his sons. Sure, it’s been about two decades and none of them were gangly teenagers anymore, but there was no mistaking the man. He was still the same man, with a purple shirt, (because of course it was purple!) round glasses and grey hair that had been there since he turned ten.

“Bruce Banner?”

Bruce let out a laugh and immediately pulled Tony into a hug. Tony returned the hug, laughing. He really had not thought he would ever meet Bruce ever again, not after he had gone off to the academy.

“Oh my God, Tony!” Bruce said, pulling away, “It’s good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you, Hulk!”

Bruce let out a mortified sound before smiling again. “Please do not, we were kids.”

Tony laughed. “Yes, of course, but what are you doing here? In a gala?”

“Well, my work is being supervised by General Ross and he wanted me here, so here I am.”

“Wow, Bruce Banner, working under the US Military. Isn’t that a dream come true!”

The two friends laughed before Arko clearing his throat brought them out of their reverie. The man put on a small smile before looking expectedly at Tony.

“Right. Bruce, this is Arko Stane, my godfather’s son and Arko, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, an old friend of mine,”

The two shook hands and exchanged greetings. “So, how do you two know each other?”

Tony and Bruce looked at each other, mouth closing and opening. What were they exactly supposed to tell him?

“We, um,” Bruce looked at Tony and then at Arko, “We met at a convention a few years back.”

“Right.”

“And Tony and I just hit it off.”

Arko nodded. “So you must have known Richard Parker then?”

“Umm,” Bruce looked at Tony. “Yeah, yeah, I did.”

“Makes sense how the two of you met,” Arko said with a sickening smile, “I mean, how else could an Omega and a Beta meet, right?”

Tony and Bruce looked at each other, Tony burning bright and Bruce looking green.

“Riiiiight,” he said, adjusting his spectacles. “If you could excuse me, I would like to catch up with an old friend.”

“Actually,” Tony spoke up, “It’s late and the boys soon need to sleep. I will have to leave now.”

“Oh,” Bruce looked at Tony with an understanding gaze. It was funny, how even after all these years, Bruce knew Tony’s ticks. “Well, take my number. I would like to catch up sometime.”

* * *

Later that night, as Tony sat in the living room with his sons fast asleep in their rooms and the only light coming from his phone, he looked at Bruce’s number. It was too late, but a part of him knew that Bruce would be awake. It was weird, seeing an old friend after such a long time, but it was a good weird. Should he call? Should he not call?

Before the doubt could completely overtake him, Tony dialed the number, letting his mind dive into the sea of memories and traveling twenty years in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
